Snowbound
by A Cullen Wannabe
Summary: The blizzard of the century strands two strangers together in New York for a few days to wait out the storm. Neither thought they would ever fall in love again, but sometimes fate seems to change all of your plans. But what if fate has a cruel streak?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This was a little plotbunny that came to me right before Christmas. I didn't get it done until after Christmas then still took me a while to get this all wrapped up. This is going to be basically a 2...maybe 3 shot...but I'm not sure exactly when I'm gong to get it all done. I do hope you enjoy it though! Big thanks to AgoodWitch for looking this over for me before i posted.

New York City, December 21, 2016

Classic Christmas songs piped through the ceiling speakers as I held my cell phone to one ear, plugging the other with a finger. "Mommy? You are going to make it home for Christmas, right?"

I glanced out at the white wasteland outside the wall of windows and sighed. It was a blizzard the likes of which I had never seen. I couldn't even see the massive jets parked at the gates waiting to reload.

"I hope so, honey. We have three days. Just pray it ends quickly so they can clean up the runways and get flights moving again."

"But Mommy, you can't miss Christmas! You just can't!"

A tear streaked down my cheek and I brushed it away with a sigh. "Trust me, baby, I don't want to miss Christmas. I will do everything in my power to get there, but I'm halfway across the country. Google New York to Chicago and it will show you how far away Mommy is. And this blizzard is hitting the whole top of the country. Is it snowing there yet?"

She giggled and I could hear the sound of her jingle bell bracelet as she ran to the window and tapped it with her hand. "I can't even see the mailbox!"

I smiled and nodded. "It's the same way here. I can't even see the big jets sitting at the end of the entry tunnels. Remember how big they looked when they were parked for us to load to go to Disney? Well it's so bad here I even see them at all!"

"Wow," she sighed. "Well I hope it ends soon. I can't imagine Christmas without you."

"Me either, Reesie…me either. Okay, well I need to talk to Cameron or Daddy again. I love you."

"Love you, too, Mom! Here's Cameron."

My tween son sounded wired when he answered the phone. "Hi, Mom. So you're stuck?"

I sighed. "Unfortunately. Have you seen any weather updates? Are they giving any idea how long it's supposed to last?"

He yawned. "Nope, been playing Overwatch. I haven't seen anything about it."

I rolled my eyes, figuring truth be known, he probably had done nothing but play video games since the moment I left. "Well, I'm going to do my best to get home, but I can't promise anything. It's up to God and this weather mess. Do me a favor. Take care of sis and call me if you guys need anything. Let me talk to Dad. Love you, Bud."

"You too, Mom," he mumbled before the phone got lost in the sounds of shuffling and then I heard a shout of "Yeah, take that!" before I heard the phone get picked up again and Cameron calling for his Dad. A few moments later, I was put back on the phone with my ex husband.

"Whatever you're about to say, don't bother. I've got things under control."

I sighed. "I'm doing my best to get home, but this is the worst blizzard they've seen in years. There's definitely no getting out tonight, and probably not for at least a day or two. If I'm lucky, I'll be home for Christmas Day."

He yawned. "Yeah, well, the kids are safe. No hurry."

I licked my teeth and grumbled a thanks before hurriedly hanging up and stowing my phone back in my purse. Of course there was no rush; it was my turn to keep them for Christmas. I sniffed and wiped at my eyes one more time before dragging my carry-on bag with me and settling into an empty seat at the bar and ordering a cocktail. The seats were all taken but the one I stole by other poor stranded travelers. I downed the first drink way too quickly and ordered a second one before finally looking around for a TV and met the gaze of the handsome man next to me with wild auburn hair and vibrant green eyes. He smiled a charming smile that made the corners of his eyes crinkle. I smiled back halfheartedly.

"So I couldn't help overhearing a moment ago. Trying to get back home to your kids?"

I nodded. "This was supposed to be a quick in and out business trip. I didn't anticipate anything like this."

He bobbed his head in agreement. I took another drink then sighed. Better to chat than sit here sad and lonely. "What about you? Do you have family where you're going?"

"Nope," he sighed. "I'm actually a New Yorker who is supposed to be moving to a new city today to take over a new job."

I frowned, "At Christmas time? Isn't that a bad time to be leaving?"

He shrugged and took a long swing from his own drink. "Only an issue if you have family to be with."

I was torn between not wanting to pry and incurable curiosity. Finally my curiosity overpowered propriety. "You don't have anybody? At all?"

He narrowed his eyes at me and then sighed and fondled the sweaty glass in front of him with his long tapered fingers. "Divorced…no kids…only child…parents died last year in a car accident. When you are an only child that comes from a set of parents who were only children, your family dwindles really quickly."

My hand fluttered up to cover my mouth and my grimace. "I am so so sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I…I'm sorry."

"C'est la vie, I guess. It's actually part of why I took the job. I needed a change of scenery. Maybe a new city will be just the ticket."

I nodded. "I really do hope you're right. Where are you going anyway?"

He smiled and nodded to the image on the TV that showed my own city inundated with snow unlike I had ever seen. You could barely tell the city was out there beyond the skycam.

"Hey! You're moving to my neck of the woods. Let me the first to welcome you to Chicago…oh gee, I just realized I never caught your name."

He smiled and my stomach clenched at how bright his eyes were and how charming the crinkles on the outer corners were as he reached out to extend his hand toward me. "Edward, Edward Cullen."

I smiled and shook his hand, my heart picking up a little at the warmth and strength in his grip. "Bella Swan. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Cullen."

He held up a hand, "Edaward…please…it's nice to meet you too, Ms. Swan."

"Bella," I intimated and suddenly I was on first name basis with my neighbor.

"So, Edward, I know a lot about the business world in Chicago. Where will you be working?"

He opened his mouth to respond when the intercom system interrupted with a final nail in the coffin of any chance of getting a plane out for the next 24 hours. Limited hotel vouchers were available on a first come first serve basis. Our eyes widened at the same time and I jumped up before I could exhale my breath and began rushing to the customer service kiosk from which we were told to receive our vouchers. It was a crush of people to reach the desk and at one point I was afraid I might actually be suffocated when suddenly the pressure at my back eased a bit. The smooth smell of sandalwood and amber hit me as a warm newly familiar voice vibrated in my ear.

"You okay?"

I smiled over my shoulder. "Yes, thanks. Wait, don't you live here?"

He shook his head. "Realtors closed on my place this week. I've been in a hotel since Wednesday. Besides, you couldn't get to my old place in this mess any more than you could fly home. It was in the Upper West Side."

After a good half an hour, we finally made it to the counter. The lady looked up with a smile. "Oh Good! I've got one room left and it's just right for you two."

I frowned in confusion. "Two?"

The attendant looked rattled. "You and your husband?"

She nodded behind me to Edward. I glanced up at him with worried eyes.

He shrugged. "Would you rather sleep here on the plastic waiting room seats?"

I shook my head. He leaned closer and smiled. "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

She batted her eyelashes and blushed as she addressed him, getting some of his information before handing over the coveted last voucher. My heart pounded as we walked together away from the throng of strandees who suddenly got quite loud and angry, picking up pace when the angry voices seemed to start following us. Edward grabbed my hand and started running, pulling me behind him through the crowded terminal. We didn't stop until we hit the doorway into the snowy sidewalk. The hotels for Laguardia were still quite a ways away. It was too far to walk in the snow, yet the weather was way too bad for taxis or any traditional transportation. I was about to say something when the sound of sleigh bells filled the air before a horse drawn sleigh with an improvised roof came gliding down the road.

"Seriously?" I whispered.

Edward chuckled. "They must have co-oped them from somewhere on Long Island or something. Whoever thought to put this together deserves a raise."

"Amen to that!" I cheered as a driver approached us and helped me into the seat before handing up my carry-on bag. Edward followed and soon we were both shielding our faces from the riveting snow, blowing in along the sides of the open sleigh, but thankfully the roof kept the vast majority from landing on us.

A short time later, we pulled in front of the Marriott. We clamored out with assistance, brushing snow off our coats and hair and hurriedly went inside. Fifteen minutes after that, "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen" were checked in, and riding the elevator up to our room on the top floor.

I shifted my carry on from one hand to the other and glanced at him as we rode up. "It is 2016 you know, unmarried people can share a room just as easily as a married couple can."

He snorted. "Yeah, but I had the distinct impression that the girl might have given it to that hipster couple behind us if I hadn't. They had on wedding rings and were all over each other like they were still honeymooning."

My jaw dropped. "You mean you made some poor newlyweds honeymoon it at the airport? Heartless!"

He chuckled. "They were 20 if they were a day and the way they were going at it, they were going to find a bathroom stall soon, voucher or not. They'll survive! We're the middle aged divorcees who wouldn't be able to walk the next day if we were forced to sleep on hard plastic."

I chuckled and shook my head before glancing back up in surprise. "I didn't tell you I was divorced."

He glanced down at my obviously empty ring finger, still sporting its deep groove where my ring once sat.

"Touché," I mumbled, my cheeks flushing.

He flashed me his bare left hand which still had a deep white groove of its own. "Don't feel bad, I've got a matching billboard of my own."

We exited the elevator and walked down the hall to the room. It wasn't until we reached the door and he was trying to use the key card that the realization really hit me that I was sharing the night in a hotel room with a perfect stranger. I didn't know him from Charles Manson. What if he was a murderer, a rapist, a philanderer, a lying cheat, a snorer. I didn't know anything about him, how did I agree to this? He opened the door and smiled, pushing it open and motioning for me to enter. I stood and stared until he frowned and cocked his head.

"What's wrong?"

I cleared my throat and blushed. "I just realized I agreed to share a hotel room with a complete stranger. You could be Jack the Ripper and I'd be none the wiser."

He hummed and nodded. "Well, Jack the Ripper would be near 150 years old now, so it's a pretty sure bet I'm not him, but I get your drift. I'm not quite sure how to quell your fears either. I guess I could let you google me."

He let the door close again, leaving us both safely in the hotel hallway and pulled out a large super fancy smartphone. He fiddled with the screen a bit before handing it to me. On screen was his smiling face in a perfect headshot with his Linked In account open. His resume was impressive. He had held major positions for three major companies over the last ten years. His first appeared to be a company holding known as Cullen Communications. From there he reached beyond nepotism to becoming his own man in the business world. I had to give him credit for that, but it told me nothing about his personal history.

I looked up about to say as much when he smiled knowingly and reached over to flip to the next screen. His facebook account smiled up at me full of harmless posts, and warm wishes of Christmas greeting from friends.

"You may not have family, but you seem to have a lot of adoring friends."

He shrugged a bit. "Most of them are former employees and coworkers. I've lived a very business focused life. I have a lot of contacts, but not exactly a lot of true friends."

I skimmed a little more then smiled at him. "Well, you must be a wonderful boss then. These people really seem to think the world of you."

"Thanks," he replied with a slight blush as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Well, do you feel safe enough yet?"

I took a deep breath and nodded slightly. "But I will be sending my location and room number to all my loved ones in case I disappear."

He laughed, turning to fiddle with the key card again. "Fair enough."

He opened the door and then paused. "Wait a minute. What about you? Are YOU Lizzie Borden?"

I laughed. "I'm safe as safe can be, but if you would like me to reciprocate, I'll let you get a peek on my facebook."

He nodded and gestured for me to enter as he held the door. I entered and put my bag on top of the desk before going to the beds and beginning my inspection of the room. Edward paused with his head cocked for a moment before he realized my mission. "Smart lady," he mumbled as he too walked to the other queen size bed and began to inspect the sides and bottom for signs of bedbugs.

After a thorough inspection of the room, I decided it was safe and set my stuff on the bed by the window. I opened my phone to text my Mom and Mike my hotel info and then brought up my Facebook to show Edward. He skimmed my page a bit, chuckling at some of the jokes I'd shared and commenting on my kids. After a while he handed the phone back with a sad smile.

"How long have you been divorced?"

I sighed. "Not long, but we had a four year separation before I bit the bullet and filed. The kids do okay with it most days, but when he drops them off after his weekend, it's always harder. They both cling to him and cry. It's heartbreaking. Reese, my daughter, used to cry like that every time she left me too, but she doesn't do that anymore. I think they're secure in the fact I'll be here when they come back and I love them unconditionally. Mike had a live in girlfriend for over a year before he told them, and it kind of sent the kids for a loop. I think it threw them off kilter confidence wise. That was when I finally just went and filed for divorce and cut that tie. It was hard. He was my high school sweetheart. I got married thinking it would be my only one. I had a hard time accepting that I had failed in that."

He nodded. "Tanya and I met in grad school. We dated for eight years, were engaged for two. You'd think after ten years that you would be solid and it would last forever. Two years later, she had cheated on me and left me for a man ten years older than us but ran a major company in town. They met through me actually. Go figure."

I shook my head and rubbed my forehead. "I'm so sorry. That's just so wrong. I don't understand people! That's why I'm not going to do that whole thing again. I have a career and two very special kids to focus on. I don't need distracted, and more likely than not, raked through the coals again. Nope. I'm better on my own."

He nodded. "I hear you. I've been thinking the same way."

He sighed, looking around the room. "I'm really hungry. I haven't eaten since breakfast. Should we go see if they have a restaurant or something here?"

I agreed and grabbed my purse, following him back into the hall and down to the elevators. Dinner was actually pretty great. Edward was funny and caring. He was very polite and respectful with the service staff who looked stressed to their breaking point. He had been everywhere and had some pretty cool travel stories. I shared my few flimsy tales from my high school foreign language club trip to Rome, Paris, and London, but it was nothing compared to his tales of intrigue. Going to Europe as an adult versus a fifteen year old chaperoned by two teachers in their early fifties was a whole different ballgame to be sure. Dessert brought on a whole new topic of conversation.

"Awww yeah, they've got pecan pie."

He looked up confused, "Pecan pie?"

I cocked my head, putting on my best Billy Crystal fake accent. "Waiter, there is too much pepper on my paprikosh, but I would be proud to partake of your pecan pie!"

He looked around surreptitiously, making sure I hadn't offended anyone before furrowing his brow in a way that could only be described as adorable. "What the hell was that?"

"Seriously?"

He nodded a little, still looking affronted.

"When Harry Met Sally?"

His glazed look continued as he glanced down at the menu.

"You've never seen When Harry Met Sally? It's more than 25 years old and hilarious! Meg Ryan…Billy Crystal…not ringing any bells?"

"Ahhh," he finally replied with eyebrows raised in recognition. "Chick flick, mystery solved."

"Mystery solved? Really? Your ex or some random girlfriend of the past never made you watch girly movies with them?"

He snorted. "Of course. I've been inflicted with all manner of Nicholas Sparks, but I would never been silly enough to let them con me into something already a quarter of a century old."

I released some kind of squeak in response that made his eyes sparkle as he looked up at me.

"As for me," he said with a crooked smile, "I think I'll leave the gun and take the cannolli."

He looked at me expectantly. "Never been a big fan of cannoli myself."

"Whatever, but you do get the reference, right?"

I shrugged. "I think it's from the Godfather, right? But I only know that from You've Got Mail."

His eyes grew large as dinner plates. "You've never watched the Godfather?"

I picked up what was left of my roll and threw it at him. "It's not that big of a deal. I mean, it's mobsters. You've seen one mob movie, you've seen them all."

He looked as though I'd insulted God or something. "Not a big deal? NOT a BIG Deal? You haven't seen cinema until you've experienced The Godfather!"

He gestured for the server and asked for dessert to go and the check. "We are going upstairs right now to rectify this grievous wrong. We have nothing else to do. You have to watch the Godfather. Hopefully it's on pay per view."

I leaned back as if he'd slapped me. "What? NO! Aren't those movies like forever long?"

He shrugged. "What better things do we have to do? We're stranded in Queens in the blizzard of the century. We have nowhere else to go."

I looked around and sighed. "Okay, I'll watch your super long mobster movie under one condition."

He cocked his eyebrow.

"You have to watch When Harry Met Sally with me afterward."

He crinkled his nose as if I'd just offered him three day old tuna off the sidewalk vs tit for tat on favorite movies.

"Quid pro quo, my friend…Quid. Pro. Quo."

I thought for a moment he might have a coronary as he warred with himself over the decision. Who would have thought a little romance movie would induce such a reaction in a man? Finally, he stretched a reluctant hand in my direction.

"Okay, well quoting Silence of the Lambs isn't exactly comforting, but at least I know your movie taste isn't total shit. Deal."

The server arrived at that moment with two containers of dessert and the bill. A few moments later, we were back in the elevator on our way back up to the room. Edward immediately began searching for the Godfather, but I refused to let him buy it until we checked that When Harry Met Sally was available to rent too. Once we were assured we could fully meet the terms of our agreement, Edward selected his choice and we each curled up on our respective beds and didn't utter another word until the movie ended. I had to admit, it was better than I thought. And the movie stood up to the test of time, especially considering it was several years older than me.

"Well," he finally muttered expectantly as the end credits rolled.

I slowly nodded. "Okay, I have to admit that it's good. I see the hoopla. Would I want to watch it over and over? Not so much. But it was…an experience."

He clapped his hands loudly. "Damn right it was!"

He got up and started out of the room when I held my hand up. "Wait! Where do you think you're going?"

"Um…can't a man go piss without permission?"

I fake sighed. "I guess so, but after that you must hold up your end of our agreement."

He looked at the clock which announced it was now past midnight. "Tonight? Don't you want to get some sleep or something?"

I narrowed my eyes as I shook my head. "The weather is set to last at least another 24 hours. We have all the time in the world to sleep, but you will not renege on our agreement mister."

He held his hands up in surrender. "Just give me a minute and I'll be your captive audience." He rolled his eyes at the last bit.

"I'll find it and get it queued up. You hurry!"

Twenty minutes later, Edward was sitting with his back against the headboard laughing at Billy Crystal's wit. I smiled knowingly in his direction before letting myself get wrapped up in the story. I always loved this one. It was so much more real that most romance stories. Usually it's love at first sight, hearts and roses, a minor obstacle to cover then HEA. Harry and Sally's story pans more than a decade and is based around real friendship. Okay, I don't love he's a manwhore, but I just like how sometimes things that are meant to be come about in very unusual and roundabout ways.

"Okay…I get the pecan pie thing. That's a pretty funny scene," he begrudgingly admitted after the scene in question.

Once the movie ended, I turned to him during the credits with an expectant look. He sighed, "Okay, the end was kind of cheesy, but I have to admit, it was pretty good."

I hopped on the bed a bit and pointed at him. "See! Told you!"

Looking at the clock, I groaned. "Ugh, it's two thirty. We should really get to sleep, but I'm not actually tired!"

He smiled back waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Godfather part two? Only sequel in history just as good, if not better, then the original."

Narrowing my eyes, I glared at him. "Only if you let me choose another movie too…Quid pro quo for the remainder of our imprisonment?"

He nodded and held out his hand. I took it and swallowed at the little zing I get touching him.

It's six am when the credits rolled and my eyes rolled in my head with it. I was lying on my side on the bed, facing his bed, my head tucked on my pillow in a way that allowed me to see the TV. I glanced at him to see him watching me expectantly.

"It was good too," I muttered, the last word morphing into a big yawn.

He just nodded quietly. I blinked at him a few times before my eyes fell closed and I was engulfed in delicious dark sleep.

I jerked awake two hours later to the sound of my phone ringing on the end table between the beds. I grabbed it and mumbled a hello.

"Mommy!" Reesie squealed so loud into the headset and it made my ears ring. I heard Edward groan from the other bed as I sat up and cupped the phone closer to my head.

"Hi baby. How are you?"

"Good Mommy! We made a snow man and snow angels yesterday! I made Daddy take pictures. Did you get them?"

"No honey, I didn't get them yet. Did he put them on facebook or text them to me?"

I pulled the phone away as my daughter yelled the question to her Dad with the phone still at her mouth. I kind of heard a mumbled reply before she spoke to me excitedly again.

"Ok, hold on. I'll put you on speaker and bring it up to look."

I quietly shuffled to the bathroom where I turned the volume as low as I could while still being able to hear and listened to my daughter chatter happily while I brought up my facebook. I wasn't tagged, so I had to go hunting on Mike's page to find it. When I did I wanted to scream at the images of my children, not wearing their snow gear I bought this year, but instead wearing their school uniforms to play. I just hoped they didn't ruin them and/or get pneumonia from his lack of thought.

"Wow, honey. Those look great! Your snowman looks just like Frosty!"

"We did that on purpose! You like him?"

"I love him," I replied grimacing at my crazy reflection in the mirror. My hair was a rats nest, eye makeup smeared everywhere. I hadn't packed my facial cleanser in my carry on. Big mistake. The hotel face bar would have to do, I guessed.

I washed my face with the bar as I continued chatting with my daughter. Eventually my son stole the phone.

"Hey Mom, I'm kind of getting worried about Christmas. The weather people are saying this storm is going to last another day."

I pick up the phone and start to open my app. "What? They extended it?"

"It looks like it. What happens if you don't make it home?"

I sighed. "Daddy's got you, buddy. If I don't make it home, then he'll make sure you have a great day anyway."

Cam groaned. "No it won't be. Her family is coming. They're supposed to be here tomorrow, no matter the weather. Apparently that's what four wheel drives are for according to Dad."

I took a breath, counted to ten then let it out. "It's not the first time you've been around them and it won't be the last if they stay together. I know you don't care for her little sister, but you will survive it."

"She's a year younger than me, Mom!"

"I know honey, but that happens when Dad's girlfriend is only 12 years older than you are. At least you like hanging out with her brother."

I could almost hear him roll his eyes. "Like Lizzy lets us play together. She's worse than Reese!"

I chuckled, picturing the little girl that I guessed probably had a crush on him following him around and pestering him. "Well, keep praying that this storm stops soon so I can get home. Until then, know I love you."

"Love you, too," he mumbles before talking to someone in the background. "Dad wants to talk to you."

"Okay, Bud, bye."

"Bye, Mom."

The shuffling sound of the phone changing hands is loud. Soon I heard Mike breathing into the phone.

"Here's my problem, Bella. I didn't think I'd still have the kids today. Bree's family is hitting town in the morning and we don't have enough beds for everyone. Can some of her family stay at your place?"

"Excuse me?"

"Can-"

"Stop. You don't need to repeat yourself. I heard you perfectly. I just can't believe you have the audacity to ask."

"Well, it's your business trip that caused the issue. The least you can do is let us."

"NO MIKE, the answer is NO. Now if it's too much of a burden, and Mom is free, you are more than welcome to take the kids to her to make more room in the house. If you do, though, YOU have to explain to them the real reason why. And not that I'm the bitch that won't let your trophy girlfriend who you cheated on me with's family stay in my home, but rather the one where you are more interested in making a good impression on them than putting your children first. The call is yours."

I hung up the phone and tossed it on the counter with a loud growl which earned a knock on the door.

"Sorry," I yell through the door. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

The knock repeated, softly. "Want to talk about it?"

I sigh and open the door. He's blurry from the tears in my eyes. "I'm assuming you heard most of it. Sorry. I didn't mean to be so loud."

He brushed of my comment with a wave of his hand and the reached out to guide me back into our room. I pick up my phone and carry it to my bed where I toss it down and flop on my stomach beside it.

"I'm so tired, Edward, and I don't mean physically. I'm that too. But I'm just tired in my heart and in my soul. I bend heaven and Earth for those kids. I've swallowed my pride so much I'm surprised I have and esophagus left! I've pretzeled myself ten ways from Sunday to keep those kids healthy, happy, and as well adjusted as possible, but God forbid he have to change his plans or force some person he's known five minutes to sleep on the floor because he has his kids when he didn't expect to! He's just so damned selfish!"

"So I gather. He cheated with a younger woman?"

I smile at him sardonically. "She just turned 25 this summer. Here's the thing. We got married when I was 25. We got a house, had kids, and throughout all that, I matured and changed. Meanwhile he did not. So they're perfectly matched. He's still 25 in a 40 year old body. I just fear what happens when she either out matures him too, or finds someone closer to her own age instead. Maybe she won't. Her Dad was a lot older than her mom. He was elderly when she was born. Then he died when she was a teenager. Her mom remarried and had her little brother and sister within a year or two after his passing."

"Wait…so he cheated while you were married and she's just 25…"

"Yep, she was 19 at the time."

His eyes grew wide again and I laughed. "You couldn't make this stuff up if you tried. I keep thinking I should write a book or something. Maybe it would help me purge my anger and frustration."

He rubbed his chin. "Not a bad idea."

I snorted. "Not a bad idea if I were a writer. I'm a business minded person. I couldn't write my way out of paper bag if I had to do anything beyond corporate kiss ass mumbo jumbo. Creativity is the last thing I'm good at."

He chortled, "I find kiss ass mumbo jumbo requires quite a bit of creativity, myself."

I laughed but then it turned into a moan as I buried my face in my pillow. "The worst part is that he's so smug about it all. He moved on with a younger woman and I'm still tragically single. Not that I want to be involved with anyone…ever…but he thinks I'm pining away for him or something which is a total joke. He repulses me now. I can't even begin to imagine even kissing him. Unfortunately, I can't imagine myself kissing anyone at all."

"Well, surely you've gone on some dates. I mean, it's been five years."

I shook my head. For a second, I thought his jaw might actually disconnect and fall to the floor it hung so far open.

"So you haven't?"

"No."

"Not even-"

"No."

"For six years?"

"Yep."

"But…how?"

I snorted as I sat up, gesturing to my ravishing ensemble of wrinkled clothes and mussed hair. "It's not like there are a lot of men on the market for an overscheduled, middle aged, mother of two with a full time career, debt up to her ears, and a massive c-section scar. And even if there were, I don't have time for that. My life consists of work, homework, karate classes, band practice, concerts, pep band performances, and on the days I do get to myself every other weekend they are with their Dad, I recover and clean house. I'm neither in a position physically, emotionally, or recreationally to meet, much less date, an eligible bachelor I'd even be slightly interested in. I tried a dating site once and it was a joke. I take the strokes to my ego as they come, but I can't imagine being involved with a single one."

Edward moved to sit beside me, taking my hand, and looking into my eyes. "Okay, for one, you are a smart, beautiful, caring woman that any man would be lucky to have. Two, you have to make a little time for yourself. You are too young to give up on the rest of your life. Three, you are way too beautiful to have gone six years without even being kissed. That's just wrong."

I blushed ten shades of red and ducked my face. I felt his fingers come up under my chin and turn my face up toward his. My heart was pounding and my hands were shaking. He looked at me with such intensity that I felt like he was looking all the way through me. I could feel what he was going to do and a big part of me wanted, but a bigger part of me was terrified. I stood up and turned toward the end table to grab the remote.

"I'm way too worked up to sleep now. Want to order room service for breakfast and watch my pick of movies?"

I felt his eyes on me as I flicked through the options on the screen and tried to get my breathing back under control. I couldn't even look his way. I was far too flustered and embarrassed. After a moment, I heard him sigh and reach for the room service menu.

"What shall it be this morning? Eggs benedict?"

My head jerked his way on instinct and he smiled. "Like eggs benedict do we?"

I nod and he nods in reply, picking up the phone. I vaguely heard him adding on fruit and juice to our request as I perused our options. I know I was trying to turn him to the romance side, but after that moment we just shared, I felt like steering away from all forms of romance movies. Finally, I came to one I thought would be perfect.

"I know I promised romance, but I'm not feeling it. I feel like kicking a little ass. How about either Serenity or Aliens?"

His eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas making my stomach flutter. Maybe my choices weren't the best after all. "Now those are both great options. My opinion of your taste improves hour to hour, Ms. Swan."

I roll my eyes and choose Serenity. "Whatever you say, Mr. Cullen. Now shush so I can drool over Mal and live vicariously through River!"

Edward laughed and moved to his bed, fluffing up his pillows to rest against the headboard. Meanwhile, I threw my pillows to the foot of the bed and flopped on my belly to watch with my head propped on my hands. I would not think of the man on the other bed. I would not think of the man on the other bed. I…shit, I kept thinking of the man on the other bed and how much I actually did want to know what those soft pink lips tasted like. I couldn't help it though. It was like I had romance PTSD. Just the thought of letting a man touch me again put me in a panic. I could watch movies and read books all day, but put me in kissing distance I was a jumpy, anxious, wreck!

The room service arrived sometime during the credits and I fell asleep again after River kicked all the reavers butts and woke up again when my stomach began growling. I rolled over to see Edward was also asleep. The clock on the table read three in the afternoon. I shuffled to the restroom and then to the window to peek outside. The snow had slacked considerably, but was still coming down pretty good. The world outside was a winter wonderland of snow. The streets were solid sheets of snow with drifts covering the first floor windows of the buildings that lined it. The snow covered tops of cars were nothing more than little hills dotting the top of the parking garage next door. I turned the TV to the weather channel and turned the volume way down to watch the update on the storm. The snow was expected to stop by midnight, but then cleanup would take at least a day or two. Then there would be the mad dash of all the travelers, those stranded trying to get home and those hoping to make it to their destinations. My hopes of making it home by Christmas were dwindling into nothing. I plopped on my bed and started to cry, which is how Edward found me a few minutes later.

After a few minutes of discussion, we decided to go down and see if we could get some food from the restaurant. The poor staff looked ragged. It hadn't even occurred to me that if we were snowed in, most of them were too. I double tipped them after our meal and hoped they were getting overtime.

When we returned to the room, I decided it was probably prudent to VPN with work and make sure I wasn't missing anything important. I tried connecting, but for some reason the connection refused to initiate. It probably didn't like my using public wifi. With a sigh, I closed my laptop and tried on my phone, but it wouldn't let me connect either.

"Can you get internet signal?" Edward tried connecting but also failed. I sighed and looked at my phone again. No signal. I picked up the phone. No dialtone. I panicked when I realized we were completely cut off. I wasn't going to be able to contact my kids for a while and that made me feel ill. I hoped they realized it was connection issues and now my ignoring them or something.

I paced for a while until Edward suggested we see if the cable was still working. Thankfully it was. He scrolled through the options, and since it was his turn, I figured we'd end up watching another mob drama of some kind, but instead the opening credits for The Longest Ride popped up on the screen. I blinked at him in surprise and he shrugged.

"You needed something to distract you, and of the many Sparks movies I've been forced to watch, this is my favorite."

"That's thoughtful," I replied with a smile. "Thanks."

I was practically sobbing by the end of the movie. I felt motion beside me and looked up to find Edward sitting on the edge of the bed with a tissue box in his hand. I smiled through my tears and took a tissue as I muttered a thanks.

"If only love stories like that existed in real life!"

Edward hummed in response.

"I can't think of any couples I know that seem truly happy. Then again, I guess the movie showed that every couple goes through tough times. Just not everybody is willing to put in the work it takes to pull through. I know Mike didn't."

Edward nodded. "My parents were one of the few couples I've known who seemed to stay in love their whole lives. I got married expecting my life to be like that. It was hard to accept when it didn't."

I rolled back into the middle of the bed and sighed. "Objectively, I'd like to have someone in my life again. But logisitically, I'm terrified. I have to worry about my kids' emotional and physical safety before anything else, then my own emotional safety. I've been hurt so bad, it's like I have some form of shellshock. Just the idea of kissing a man again kicks in my fight or flight. And I'm not even entirely sure the problems we had in bed weren't all my fault."

Edward nearly choked on the air he was breathing. "Excuse me?"

I felt my face flushing bright red as I covered my eyes and whimpered. "I've only been with one other guy besides my ex in my life. He was my first. Thought I was in love. The sex itself wasn't great. Everything leading up to it was amazing, but the act itself was just horrible. I figured it was just because it was my first time. I never got a second with him because I found out he was messing around so I dumped him. Then I got with Mike. It took me almost two years to try again and when I did, the first time was just as bad. It was okay eventually, but it was never something I couldn't live without. In fact, when he started staying on computers all night instead of coming home, I felt just as satisfied meeting my own needs. It just got worse and worse and I just…I'm pretty sure it was all me."

Edward scoffed. "No way. There's no way that's true. Just hearing a couple of conversations you've had with that ass, it's obvious he's a selfish fucker. And a selfish fucker is well…a selfish fucker in every sense."

I snorted a laugh and rolled over to face him. He smiled down at me and reached out to push some of my hair off my forehead.

"When the right guy comes along, it'll be better. I promise. He's going to go out of his way to make everything as perfect as he can because you're worth that." He swallowed hard, and leaned stood up to grab something off his bed. "And he'll be a lucky S.O.B."

I pressed my lips together and swallowed past a lump in my throat before rolling back to my back and covering my stinging eyes. Soon the darkness enveloped me in a deep, much needed sleep.

I woke to the sound of the room phone ringing. I jerked awake and jumped for the receiver, barely processing that the shower was running in the bathroom.

"Hello?"

"Bella! Oh thank goodness! We thought something happened to you!"

I shook my head and looked at the clock. It was evening again. "We lost phones and net for a while, but apparently they got it fixed."

I pulled my cell over and looked at the screen lit up with a plethora of missed messages. Booting up my laptop, I began the process of trying to VPN while listening to my Mom. Her words finally penetrated leaving my heart pounding.

"Excuse me? Did you really say that motherfucker brought you the kids? He…oh my God…did he tell them why he did it?"

"He said you told him to be honest."

Tears welled in my eyes. "I never thought he'd be that much of a selfish, self-centered, motherfucker! Oh.." my hand flew to cover my mouth when I realized the pain the kids were in and I was stuck here. In New York. Half a country away when they needed me most. I couldn't hear for the sound of my own blood rushing in my ears. Apparently they were sleeping now, but had cried all day after he had dropped them off that morning.

"I…I think the snow has finally stopped here. I'm going to get off here and start putting pressure on getting on the first flight back. Oh my God…my poor babies."

Mom sighed. "They're okay, Bella. Yes they got their feelings hurt, but they need you to come home in one piece. Don't do anything risky to get back sooner. I love you. I'll have them call when they get up."

"Yes, no matter the time!"

"Okay, honey. Safe trip home."

"Love you, Mom."

"Love you too, Bella."

A cough behind me made me realize I wasn't alone. Edward was still dripping wet with a towel slung around his hips. When he saw my face, he rushed to my side, resting a hand on my upper arm.

"Oh Jeez, what's wrong, Bella? I heard the yelling from the shower, but you look devastated."

I shook my head, new tears welling in my eyes. "You know how this morning I told Mike he couldn't use my house to sleep his girlfirend's family and if he was that desperate he could take them to my Mom, but he had to be honest with them?"

He nodded in remembrance.

I swallowed and ground through my teeth, "Motherfucker took me up on my offer. The kids are shattered and I'm stuck in Butt Fuck Egypt New York!"

He shook his head with a frown, glancing out the window. "Snow's done but the aftermath will still be extensive."

I nodded and gasped as I plopped my face in my palms. "I'm going to start calling and harassing the airlines, but I still don't think they will be able to get anyone out anytime soon."

I heard Edward gasp and looked up to see him smiling, his eyes twinkling more than I'd seen them to date.

"I have an idea. A really good idea. Hold on. Let me make some calls. I think I can work this out for us, Bella! I'll get you home by Christmas one way or another!"

I looked up at him in bewilderment which just made him laugh again. "Oh just you wait and see. I'm going to make you believe in miracles again, Ms. Swan!"

He threw on a pair of jeans and a sweater and grabbed his phone before rushing out of the room, talking steadily as he rushed. He turned around at the door and asked the person on the other end to wait just a moment.

"Pack your bags, Bella. If I get this worked out, we'll be out of here tonight!"

With that he let the door slam behind him, leaving me to watch the newscasters on TV give an update on Santa's global trek. It was already five o'clock Christmas Eve. I didn't know what Edward planned to do, but he was right about one thing. It certainly would be a miracle!

I hurriedly packed my things and waited impatiently for him to return. He re-entered the room an hour after he left with a huge, heart-melting smile.

"Well, Ms. Swan, it took a little coercion and work, but if things work out as planned, you'll be pulling up to your house before dawn."

My eyes grew huge. "How?"

He smirked. "No company wants to leave their new CEO stranded in New York on the Eve of their announcement of his appointment. It took some doing, but between a helicopter service to DC where the company jet will meet us to fly us direct to Chicago, we should be arriving around 5am. They're picking us up at 10pm."

I flew into his arms, tears rolling down my face. "Oh Edward! Oh thank you! Thank you so much!"

I buried my face in his neck as he held me close. I felt the shift a few seconds later as my body started vibrating from head to toe. My breathing got shallow and I swallowed hard as the scent of his soap and hint of cologne penetrated the haze of my tears. My heart pounded as he moved a little bit and I found myself staring up at him while still wrapped in his arms. His eyes darted between mine looking conflicted and we just stared for several long seconds before I leaned in and brushed his soft red lips with my own. He let out a long breath as we sort of melted into each other. His hands move up to cup my face and tipped me a bit to the side. I tightened my grip on him and opened my lips slightly against his. He took the offering and teased my lips with his tongue before reaching in to taste me. We both moaned as the tastes of one another mingled and increased the heat building between us.

He turned me so I was braced between him and the wall that separated the bathroom from the main one. His hands roamed my sides and waist, gripping my hips as he broke away, panting with his forehead resting against mine.

"I knew it would be like this. You're too perfect for words."

I shook my head, but he stopped my retort with another kiss. Eventually, his lips left mine to kiss across my cheek and down below my ear. I whimpered and shifted against him as his hands stilled on my hips. His lips came up to my ear to nibble before he whispered. "Let me show you. Let me prove it to you."

"What?" I gasped as he captured my earlobe between his teeth.

"That your past disappointments with sex were not your fault."

I swallowed and shook my head. "I'm not that woman. I don't do casual."

He smirked against my neck. "What makes you think this would be casual? You live in Chicago. I'm going to live in Chicago. We've known each other three days and in that time, I feel like I know you better than I ever knew my wife. You're smart, funny, beautiful, and charming. I'd be crazy not to want to keep seeing you."

He sucked a spot at the base of my neck that made me gasp. "But this isn't real. This is a bubble. There's no way to know that things would be the same in the real world."

He nibbled the spot he had just sucked, and I arched into him, happily surprised to find myself meeting his hardness already ready for me. "I don't want it to be the same. I want it to be better."

"But-" He cut off my words with a deep, passionate kiss that deepened further as he captured my hips between his and the wall and ground against me. I shook with the flood of sensation and he groaned against my neck.

He stepped back slightly, hands still on my hips and gazed down at me. His eyes were laced with lust and what almost seemed like agony. "If you really don't want this…"

I reached up and cupped his cheek with my right hand. Some of his tension melted as he leaned his face into my hand. "I didn't say that," I whispered, "but I'm scared."

He swallowed hard and nodded. "Me too. I haven't been with anyone since…I haven't even looked, but then there you were, and here we were thrown together, and it just happened."

I nodded too. I knew exactly what he meant, but that didn't help the fear. "I don't think we should rush it. Anything worth truly having is worth waiting for until the time is right. If we rush, we risk ruining it. It seems too good to ruin."

He rested his forehead against mine again and sighed, kissing the tip of my nose. "It's hard to argue with that logic."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his chest, resting my ear over his heart. He engulfed me in his arms and rested his cheek on the top of my head and just held me. My heart flipped in my chest and stole my breath. How could words like love be flitting around in my head already? It was too soon, too scary, and yet, certainly there. I'd just met him. It shouldn't be. It couldn't be.

Eventually, Edward unwrapped his arms and stepped back, taking my hand to lead me to the end of the bed where he gestured for me to sit. He turned on the TV and found It's a Wonderful Life. He went to the minifridge and pulled out one of the insanely expensive tiny bottles of wine and two wine glasses, filling them both and bringing them to the bed. He handed me one before sitting next to me and stretching his glass out to tap the top of mine.

"To not spoiling an amazing thing." I smiled and tapped back before slowly lifting the glass to my lips. The wine was a little dry but sweet. My eye zeroed in on Edward's lips as he sipped and when I glanced up to his eyes I noticed he was similarly enthralled with mine. OH SCREW IT! I gulped the last sip and then sat the glass on the floor before straddling a surprised Edward and capturing his face between my hands and kissing him with abandon. I heard his glass fall somewhere on the carpeted floor before his hands grasped my hips possessively.

When I broke the kiss to yank his sweater over his head he chuckled. "What happened to slow?"

I cocked my brow at him. "I've spent more time with you in the past three days than I would in three months of dates, wouldn't you say?"

He smirked. "That's a fair estimation."

"Well, three months sounds like an adequate amount of time to get to know someone before giving in to our sex drives and mine has six years of drought to make up for. Not to mention to the decade and a half of disappointment before that. This feels right, somehow. YOU feel right."

I shifted against his erection and watched in glee as his face reflected his own sweet torture. His hands slid around to cup my ass and direct me to grind harder against him. I threw my head back and moaned eliciting a similar sound from him. He kept up the pace with one hand while the other slid up to push my shirt up my torso. He yanked it over my head with one hand before cupping my breast in his large palms, rolling my cloth covered nipples between his massive thumb and index finger. After a while, he hooked his finger in the top of my bra cup and pulled it down, causing my boob to pop over the edge and without missing a beat, captured my nipple between his lips.

I was too caught up in all the sensations after so long without any of these attentions that I fell over the edge quickly. He moaned against my breast as he continued to guide me on him, letting me ride out my first crest. I melted against his bare chest, my face nestled in the crook of his neck. He ran his hands softly up and down my back as he kissed my shoulder.

"Told you it wasn't you."

I shook my head against his skin and mumbled into his neck. "Foreplay stuff was always pretty good. It's the actual intercourse where things go sideways."

A chuckle rumbled under me. "Well if you were trying it sideways it probably was a little more complicated."

I snorted and shook my head earning another gruff chuckle. That's when I remembered that the poor man didn't get the same satisfaction I did. I started to shift my hand down to try to help him out when the room phone ringing shrilly made me jump. Edward groaned before plopping back on the mattress, bringing me with him to land on his chest, and stretching his long arm out to snatch up the receiver.

"Cullen. Yes? Well that's even better news. We will be down in ten minutes."

He hung up the phone and pressed a kiss into my temple. "Seems our timeline has moved up. The chopper is waiting for us at the airport. Transport is being arranged right now. We have to go."

I sighed and slid to the side, resting my head on his shoulder and pressing a soft kiss into the light smattering of hair that covered his peck before propping myself up on my arm to stare down at him. "I can't thank you enough for doing this for us."

He smiled and then leaned up to kiss me gently before resting back on the bed. "Well, I expect to be well compensation by a promise to go on a date with me after the holidays."

I licked my lips. "I think that is a fair and manageable arrangement."

He leaned up to kiss me again before groaning and shifting us both to the edge of the bed and sitting us up.

"If we don't stop I'm going to end up keeping you here the rest of the night and we won't make it to Chicago in time for Christmas. As much as it pains me to say so, we need to get going."

I captured his face in my hands and kissed him with a soft, slow, deliberateness that spiked my own libido as well as his own. I nibbled his bottom lip as I pulled away and then kissed him one more time before standing up and sliding my bra cups back into place. I made a show of swaying my hips as I walked to the end of the bed and bent over to grab our shirts off the floor. I tossed him his before slowly replacing mine while keeping my eyes locked on his in some really mean reverse strip tease. He licked his lips and sighed before tossing his sweater over his head and coming to stand in front of me. He yanked me against him and kissed me hard and rough, full of a whole boat load of delicious promise before grazing my ear with his teeth.

"Oh Ms. Swan, I am going to have so much fun proving to you…repeatedly…that you are most definitely mistaken regarding your sexuality. I'm going to have you screaming my name not once, not twice, but a minimum of three times the first time I have you in my bed. And you're going to go home begging for more."

I reached down and cupped his still hard erection and squeezed gently. "Promises, promises."

He waggled his eyebrows. "Damn straight!"

I smiled and kissed his neck before stepping back and tugging at my clothes again to compose myself. He rolled his neck before putting his hand at the small of my back and leading me to the door. He took both of our bags in hand and led me down the hall, to the elevator banks, and out into the snow banked world to begin our trek home.

It was a long, slick drive from the hotel to the airport. Once inside we were led through different areas to finally depart the terminal and walk toward a helicopter sitting in the middle of a rectangular pad of concrete. As we approached, I saw the writing on the side of the chopper. The big red slanted words on the side made my heart jump into the throat. I reached out to grab Edward's arm. He looked back in confusion as I stared up at him in horror.

"Edward, what company just hired you to be CEO?"

He smiled and gestured toward the large white vehicle with the giant words Volturi Communications eteched in the side in its renowned, patented, 'Volturi Blood Red.' Tears filled my eyes as I reached into my briefcase to pull out my company ID.

Isabella Swan, VP Sales and Acquisitions, Volturi Communications, Inc.

Edward stared at it, then up at me, then to the plane and back again. Suddenly fate went from being amazing to incredibly cruel because the number one, highest, and most unbreakable rule at Volturi was no fraternization with employees. Zero Tolerance. We were screwed…and not in the good way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So I'm sorry this took so long. It took me a bit to write, then it took a while for me beta to get to it, then it sat in my email for a few weeks before I remembered she sent it back so I could post it. To say my life has been insane that past month and a half is an understatement. Just when you think things are as crazy as they can be, you find yourself in the middle of even to deal with. Well at least I have these fun little stories to escape into. I hope you enjoy it and thanks to AGoodWitch for giving it a once over for me! Look forward to hearing your thoughts.**

* * *

Snowbound Ch 2

Edward didn't seem to understand my distress as we climbed into the helicopter. He tried to talk to me, but the sound of the engine starting up made it impossible to talk. He handed me a set of headphones and I put them on. I could hear the pilot talking to us for a moment before the headphones grew quiet again.

Edward turned to me with a frown. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"I can't talk now. When we get off the chopper I can explain."

He lifted his hands looking bewildered. "What's there to explain? So we both will be working for Volturi. So what?"

"Edward…did they give you the employee handbook and bylaws?"

He nodded.

"Did you actually read them?"

He kind of shrugged making me want to laugh. "I skimmed it."

I rolled my eyes. "Do you have it with you?"

He pulled out his carryon bag and extracted the thick bound pile of paperwork. I took it and flipped through the pages to the one that detailed exactly how screwed we were and handed it back to him, poking the necessary paragraph with more force than necessary. He skimmed it with crinkled brow before looking back up at me in disbelief.

"Seriously?"

I nodded. "But wasn't the company created by the Volturi brothers and their wives?"

I nodded again. "Yes, but when the Volturi were found out to be philandering jerk offs in suits, their wives put the screws to them. The company nearly imploded in the aftermath. To prevent both the company from being put in the same jeopardy again, as well as the good ole boys from dipping their respective nibs in the office ink again, they devised this rule to keep them all in line. It's stood for fifty years and it's the one rule that is kept to no matter what. I have personally seen three supervisors get walked out for breaking this rule. It's the one where there is no leniency given."

Edward sighed and closed the manual, sliding it back in his suitcase. "Never say never, Bella. And I'm not officially an employee of Volturi yet, so we're okay. We'll figure it out."

"There's nothing to figure out," I sighed and wiped at the corner of my eye where a stupid tear was trying to escape. "You're going to be named the CEO in just a few short days. I've spent the last thirteen years working my way up to VP. I have a family to support. I can't afford to risk this job. I can't take any risks, as much as you might make me want to do so."

He reached out and caressed my cheek, brushing another errant tear away with the pad of his thumb. "I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you, Bella. It's fine. It's all going to be fine."

"Easy for you to say…you're not the one with two extra mouths to feed if things go sideways."

He reached out and grabbed both of my hands in his, bringing them to his lips. "Look at me, Bella."

I stared into his deep green eyes that seemed darker with the intensity of his gaze.

"I will not let anything bad happen to you and your kids, okay? I promise. No matter what, I'm going to make sure you are all safe."

I sighed again and swallowed past the lump in my throat. "I hope you can keep that promise."

He smiled and leaned in to place a soft kiss on my forehead. "I guarantee it."

It was a relatively short ride in the helicopter. The airport in DC was snowy, but nothing like the icy Armageddon feel of New York. We were quickly shuttled from the helicopter to the leer jet waiting on a nearby runway with the matching red emblem screaming at me from the side of the white fuselage.

I gasped as we entered, staring around in awe at the amazing luxury of the private plane. As far as I know, nobody outside the Volturi brothers themselves had been allowed to fly on the private company plane. Now I understood why. The company couldn't afford to give their employees Christmas bonuses this year, but by God the bosses could fly like kings. Typical.

I fell asleep on the flight from DC to Chicago. When we arrived, a massive Humvee waited to drive us through the somewhat cleared, but still very slick and messy streets. The sky was just starting to turn shades of pink and purple when we pulled in front of the house. Edward helped me carry my luggage to the door and wrapped me in a warm hug.

"I can't believe you made this happen. Thank you, Edward."

My heart clenched in my chest as I felt his warm lips brush my forehead. "It was an honor Ms. Swan. You better hurry up before your kids wake up."

I frowned up at him and glanced from him to the waiting car and back to him. "Why don't you stay too, Edward? Nobody should be alone on Christmas and I'd really love it if you could stay."

He frowned down at me. "Are you sure?"

I smiled. "Nothing in the by-laws prevents friends from sharing a holiday meal together. I'd love nothing more than to have you join us."

He cocked his right brow. "Friends?"

I nodded decisively. "Until a miracle is worked to fix the mess we are in, yes, friends."

He leaned in close and rested his forehead against mine. "Then a miracle worker I shall become."

I took a deep breath and held it, my body tightening in response to my overwhelming desire to lean in and kiss him. Instead, I let out a quiet deep laugh. "Well you've already performed one this week. Maybe I shouldn't count you out yet."

"Damn straight," he said with a crooked smile before leaning in to place a quick peck on my lips before taking a big step backward.

"If you're sure, then I'll go get my bags and dismiss the driver."

I nodded. "I'm absolutely, positively sure."

The smile that bridged his handsome face was so bright it hit me like a kick in the chest and set my heart to pounding. I couldn't help but giggle as he bounded down the driveway, slipping and sliding at the end in his rush to get his things. A few seconds later, he was at my side again, suitcase in tow.

I opened the front door and gestured for him to enter. We dusted off ourselves and stripped coats and accessories, hanging them in the closet, before shedding our shoes and padding into the dining room. I sighed in relief to be home and turned to Edward with a smile.

"Welcome to Casa Swan. It's a little cluttered and messy at times, but it's home sweet home."

He looked around with curious eyes and a soft smile. "Now this feels like a home. My parents always had showcases for homes. It was always about impressing the contacts and making a point about their lifestyle. It never felt lived in or comfortable, but this," he said with his arms spread wide, "this is a place a family goes to relax and spend time together. It's great!"

I looked around at the toys scattered across the top of the table and the counter top and the books still waiting on the end table to be read along with a couple of tossed aside pieces of clothing. I picked up the laundry and tossed it into a basket along with the kids' toys that they would have to take care of putting in their proper places later. I turned toward Edward and was about to offer to make us some coffee when the sound of small thundering footsteps followed a squeal of joy. In a flash of red flannel and long flowing blonde hair, my daughter launched herself across the house and into my arms.

"Santa did it, Mom! The only thing I asked him for was for you to come home and he did it! You're here! Oh Mommy, I love you! I love you so much!"

I squeezed her tight to my chest and blinked back the tears. "I love you too, sweetie. But it wasn't Santa who got me home. It was my new friend, Mr. Cullen." I gestured toward the man watching from behind the kitchen counter with a wistful smile. "He worked really hard to get us here. We just walked in a minute ago. I asked him to stay for Christmas with us as a thank you. Can you go introduce yourself and thank him?"

She kissed my cheek before hopping down and crossing the room to stand in front of Edward. She held out her right hand as she stared up at his six foot frame. "Hi, I'm Reese Elizabeth Newton. It's nice to meet you. Thank you for bringing my Mom home. Do you work for Santa?"

Edward accepted Reese's slightly overzealous handshake with a warm smile. "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance Miss Reese Elizabeth Newton. My name is Edward Cullen, but you can call me Edward. To answer your question, no, I don't work for Santa. Actually, I just got hired to work at the same company as your Mom."

Reese opened her mouth to say something when another set of shuffling feet entered the room. Cameron was rubbing his already messy hair with one hand as he came ambling in, but froze mid motion upon seeing Edward. He frowned then continued over to me where he hugged me sleepily. "Hey Mom. I didn't think you'd make it. Who is the new guy?"

I smiled wrapping my arms around my son and kissing the top of his head. "That's my friend, Mr. Cullen. He's the only reason I made it home this morning." Then I looked up at Edward and said, "This is my son, Cameron."

"Hi Cameron," he replied.

"Hi, Mr. Cullen, thank you for bringing Mom home for Christmas."

"It was my pleasure," he replied with a big smile.

We all stood in an awkward silence for a few moments before Reese turned to me and cocked her hip, placing her hand on it. "So can we do presents now, or what?"

Edward chuckled and I snorted. "Let's get Edward settled in the guest room and wake up Grandma first and then we can open presents."

"Woohoo!" She cheered before grabbing Edward's hand and leading him toward the entryway where his luggage still sat. She tried to grab the handle and carry it up the stairs, but only made it to the bottom of the first step before getting stuck. Edward gracefully jumped in and suggested they work together to carry the luggage up the stairs, and soon they were out of sight. I smiled and turned to start making coffee. It just finished brewing and I was pouring the first cup when Cameron appeared at my right elbow.

"Mom?"

"Yeah, Bud?" I asked as I added cream and sugar.

"Is that guy really your friend?"

I frowned, "Why do you ask, hon?"

He took a deep breath and looked around before looking up at me with eyes that were way too wise for one so young. A switch flipped the day his Dad moved out and suddenly he seemed to grow up overnight. It made me sad, like I'd failed him too, somehow, by robbing him of a part of his childhood.

"He doesn't look at you like a friend."

I raised my eyebrows and took my first sip of the life saving brew. "Oh really? And how does he look at me?"

"Like you're the new version of Overwatch and he really, really, really wants to play you."

I choked on the coffee and began coughing uncontrollably. Cam patted my back. "Are you okay, Mom?"

I coughed a few more times before it settled and then smiled over at him. "Yes, son, I'm okay. It just went down the wrong pipe."

He waited for me to calm down completely and take a seat on the couch with my coffee before he resumed his inquest.

"So, um, is he? Because I kind of think you look at him a little bit like that too."

I smiled and smoothed a hand over his wild hair with a sigh. "It's complicated, sweetie. We do like each other, but he's going to be my boss at Volturi and it's against the rules to be involved with someone I work with. I could lose my job. So no matter what we think about each other, we can't be more than friends."

"But you want to be?"

I cocked my head. "How would you feel about that if I did want to?

He frowned, "I'm not sure. It would be weird to have a guy around here. I don't like things changing even more, but I also want you to be happy. Dad's happy with Bree. I want you to be happy too."

I smiled and hugged him, kissing the crown of his head. "Thank you, buddy. I love you so much. It's not an issue right now, but I'm glad to know you will be open if I do decide to start seeing someone someday."

The sound of my daughter playing hostess reached us before the sounds of feet. Mom looked concerned by the sight of a stranger in the house, but was polite as I introduced her and explained who he was and how he had helped us. She shook his hand and smiled, but still looked wary.

The kids soon began sorting the presents and we began opening. I felt horrible that Edward didn't have anything to open, but he didn't seem to mind at all. He looked overjoyed to be part of the celebration and even began helping the kids free their new toys from the insane packaging. After presents, Mom and I finished cooking the delicious feast she had begun the night before while Edward and the kids played video games. He had offered to help, but we insisted he was our guest and he should relax. I hadn't actually intended for him to get sucked into digital land, but he didn't seem to mind. In fact, he seemed to be having a grand time.

We set the table and served a traditional Christmas meal of ham and all the sides around noon. We all talked and joked as we enjoyed the food, and when we were done, Edward insisted that since Mom and I cooked that he and the kids should clean up. Normally, this would be met with endless whining from my two little ones, but they didn't complain a bit as they happily helped him clear the table. Mom and I put the leftovers in containers for later while they scrubbed up the plates and silverware as a team. Then they spent a little extra time taking turns scrubbing on the harder cooking dishes. By two in the afternoon, we were all full, the mess was clean, and we were all ready to relax. The kids wanted to play again, but instead I insisted we do something as a group.

We played two board games, then watched The Polar Express and Elf. We made ham sandwiches out of the leftovers and played one more game before bedtime rolled around again. Edward took a shower while I tucked the kids into bed for the night. By the time I was done, he was out of the shower and making his way down the hallway back to his room. He was half dressed in low slung pajama pants, but he was shirtless and his hair was still wet and messy, making me fight the impulse to run my fingers through it. Water droplets were still beaded on his chest and shoulders. I had to say one thing; the man was a sight to behold. Not model like with perfect abs that take hours upon hours in the gym and a ridiculous diet to maintain. Instead it was firm, solid, and smooth except for the small smattering of hair along his pecs and the thin trail of dark hair disappearing down his pj bottoms. His arms and shoulders had some bulge to show he had strength and his pecs were relatively well defined. He looked perfect to me, and every cell in my body wanted to walk up and lick those drops of water off his chest and just get lost in him.

My thoughts must have been written on my face, because a moment later he closed the space between us and captured my lips in a soft kiss. My hands immediately flew to his chest where they roamed a little before my fingers curled around his neck and up into his hair. His kiss deepened and I melted against him. I lost all track of the world around me until we broke apart, both breathing hard.

We both whispered at the same time. "We shouldn't…""I really want to…"

I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. "You don't know how badly I want to, but…"

He looked at the bedroom doors behind me that I just left then nodded. "I should probably go. If I stay I'm not sure I can keep myself in check."

The hallway got blurry as my eyes began to mist up. "That's probably the smartest move. Um, I'm on vacation next week, so I won't be in the office until the Tuesday after New Year's. So at least the office won't be a problem until then, but once I start…I…I don't think we should try to see each other there or elsewhere. It's going to be too hard."

I couldn't hold back anymore. My voice cracked and all my pain rolled out of me at once. I buried my face in my hands and tried to keep quiet. I felt warm arms wrap around me, pulling me into a protective cocoon that was both better and worse. I felt him guide me out of the hallway and into the guest room where he had been staying and settled us on the bed. He continued to hold me, caressing my hair and whispering calming words until the tears stopped.

I sniffed and hiccupped as I rested my head against his shoulder. "It's not fair. I did everything right in my marriage, in my separation, and now I'm finally divorced and I still can't be with the man I want."

He kissed my hair and continued to soothe me. "I made you a promise, Bella, and I will not break it. One way or another, I'm going to make this work out for us. I swear to you."

I sniffed again and looked up at him. "I'm not sure how, but I believe you're going to try."

His eyes looked a little red themselves. I didn't think he was crying, but I thought he was feeling the urge. He reached up and brushed the tears from my cheeks and kissed my forehead before resting his forehead against mine.

"It might not happen tomorrow, but I will figure this out. I've spent my whole life learning to recognize a good match from a bad one. I've made more deals than I can count and have avoided just as many bad deals for the family company. You…you and I are a match that has a future. I'm not going to let it go. But I think I should still go tonight. If I stay here much longer, I'm going to end up laying you down on this bed and exploring every inch of you and I know you're not ready for that…not until your job is safe at least."

I licked my lips at the thought of him doing all the things he promised. He stared at my mouth and groaned before he stood up and backed across the room to where his suitcase sat on top of a dresser. He blindly reached in and grabbed the first article of clothing he could, which was a shirt. He slid it on. Then he zipped the suitcase shut and slid his feet into his shoes on the floor. He lifted the suitcase and carried it across the room to stand in front of me. I swallowed hard and tried not to cry as he leaned in to kiss my forehead before heading to the door.

"Edward!"

He stopped just inside the door and turned toward me. He was completely surprised when I launched myself into his arms, molding my body to his as I kissed him with everything I had. The suitcase fell to the floor with a loud thump a second before his hands wrapped around me, turning me to brace against the wall just inside the doorway.

I could feel every delicious inch of him as he pressed me between himself and the wall, lining up every part of us that fit best. His lips moved down to my neck and I threw my head back and moaned at the twin sensations of his lips on me as his hardness ground into my core. He licked his way up to my ear and nibbled it.

"Ugh, you taste so good. I don't want to walk away, even for a little while. I want every bit of you and I don't want to wait for it."

I couldn't hear anything else aside from my ragged breathing and my heartbeat pounding in my ears. I wanted to let go and just sink into the amazing man that was bringing my body to places it hadn't been in years, if even then. I wanted so badly to just let go and stop playing the role of the good girl for once. I was seconds away from asking him to do all of the things to me he was promising when the sound of a door opening down the hall had us jumping apart. Every nerve end in my body was still jumping, pulling me back toward the deliciousness that was the promise of Edward. I stepped over Edward's suitcase and into the hall instead to find myself face to face with a sleepy looking Reese.

"Mommy, I can't sleep."

I swept her up in my arms and carried her back toward her bedroom. "You were crying too loud. Why were you crying, Mommy? Was Edward being mean?"

I chuckled. "Oh no, baby, I was just feeling a little sad. He gave me a hug and tried to make me feel better."

"Did he do a good job?"

My face flushed ten shades of red as I laid her down and pulled the covers up to her chin. "Yes, sweetie. He did a very good job. He's got to go to his hotel soon though."

"But I thought he was spending the night," she mumbled, her eyes already rolling in her head a little.

"Plans changed, sweetheart. He has to go. Go to sleep and don't worry about it. Tomorrow we're going to bundle up and go play in all that snow outside!"

She smiled and snuggled down in her blankets and fell right back to sleep. I carefully closed the door behind me as I left the room and looked for Edward. He was already by the front door talking on his cell phone. When he heard my feet on the stairs he turned toward me with a sad smile.

"I have another car coming to get me. He says it will be here in ten. You know I don't want to go, right?"

I smiled and slid up close, wrapping my arms around his waist. "Yes, I definitely got that impression," I evilly rubbed against him, proud he was still at three quarter mast at the very least.

He moaned and cupped my face in his hands. "A week ago I thought my life was a mess of broken pieces. I never dreamed in just a few days I was going to meet someone who was going to make it all feel like something beautiful instead of wreck and ruin." He brushed his nose against mine on one side then the other before placing a soft peck on my lips. "I've never been so grateful for a blizzard in all my life."

I chuckled. "I agree whole heartedly."

He kissed me again and we shared a few minutes of soft, delicious kisses that warmed places in my heart I thought long dead. All too soon, we were interrupted by the honk of a car. Edward kissed me one more time with a bit more passion before picking up his suitcase and leaving the house. I watched from the porch as he climbed into the hummer and waved as he pulled away. I couldn't imagine a scenario where I would ever be able to be with him the way I was that night again, but I couldn't help but pray harder than I had in a long time that I was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Okay…there's got to be an epilogue because I can't leave you without a sneak peek into their future. Hope you liked the story! A big thanks to AGoodWitch for betaing this and getting it back so fast. Hope you enjoy!**

Snowbound ch 3

My phone beeped and I picked it up. Two words smiled up at me. HELLO BEAUTIFUL

I smiled and responded, happy to hear from Edward. He messaged me several times a day, but was being very evasive when I asked him what he was doing. I did manage to glean that he wasn't in Chicago anymore. That worried me. I was torn between wanting to be with him, and not wanting him to give up what he wanted to make it happen. I didn't want him to resent me eventually for getting in the way of his career. To be fair, he hadn't indicated that was the case at all, but sitting back in my house in Chicago, snowed in with my kids, I had way too much time to worry and ruminate.

GOT ANY BIG PLANS FOR NEW YEAR'S?

I sighed. MIKE'S TURN WITH THE KIDS. I HAVE HUGE PLANS TO CURL UP WITH HOT CHOCOLATE AND BINGE WATCH INAPPROPRIATE SHOWS ON NETFLIX.

OH, SUCH A TEMPTATION TO COME JOIN YOU FOR A LITTLE NETFLIX AND CHILL. MAYBE I CAN MAKE THAT DEADLINE.

I sighed. AVAILABLE TO ACTUALLY TALK?

A second later my phone rang the Godfather theme song and I smiled as I answered it. "Well Hi there."

"Hello beautiful. How are you?"

"I'm okay. So what do you think the odds of your making it in time to Netflix and chill?"

"Don't know yet. I think I'm close to working it all out."

I sighed. "I wish you'd tell me what's going on. The anticipation is killing me."

"Ahhh, but anticipation makes things so much better. Besides, I want to surprise you. It won't be long now. I don't think it will be settled by tomorrow night, but soon."

I sighed again. "I miss you."

He released his own wistful sigh. "If you only knew."

The next morning I had to pack up my babies for their holiday with their Dad. It was always hard, but it was always ten times worse on holidays. And even worse on holidays when I know he doesn't really want them around, but court orders are court orders. I just pray he makes good choices while they are there.

Once the house was empty, it was way too quiet. I did some deep cleaning to distract myself before showering, sliding into my most comfortable yoga pants and tank top. It was definitely wishful thinking that had me forego the undies. If it was the quiet night I was anticipating, there was no reason not to be comfy while I binged some Game of Thrones, and if some miracle happened then there would be less between me and all of the things I'd been hoping for since I found the handsome Mr. Cullen.

I tried not to be disappointed as the hours ticked by. It was a quarter till midnight before I finally flipped off Cersei and the crew and switched over the New Year's Rockin' Eve to see the festivities in Times Square. They'd already had their midnight an hour ago, and when the kids were home, I always had us toast with New York and get to bed. Call me a cheater if you must, but until you dealt with the morning after insanity of a midnight bedtime, you don't understand why it is oh so necessary.

I always wondered what it would be like to be in Times Square on New Year's…to experience that energy. I was always a bit of a homebody. I never ventured too far for home for the festivities, but I always wondered. I sighed and plopped on the couch with my legs crossed and slowly lifted my recently filled cocoa cup to my mouth to take a careful sip. The pop star du jour was on stage singing that last song before the big countdown when the doorbell rang.

I jumped up in surprise, almost spilling my cocoa. I sat it down carefully and ran to the door, sliding in my fuzzy socks as I rounded the corner of the mudroom. I yanked the handle open hopefully and a huge smile filled my face as a smiling Edward holding the world's largest bouquet of every color of rose imaginable.

"I felt like the meanings behind every one fit you in some way, so I got you several of each. It's not much, but I really wanted to apologize for taking so long."

I shook my head with tears in my eyes and took the vase of roses from his hands, sitting them carefully on the floor next to the front door before flinging myself in his arms. He chuckled as I kissed him hard and let him lead me through the front door.

"You're here." I gasped between kisses. "I. Didn't. Think. You. Could. Be. Here."

"Nowhere else," he muttered before spinning me to the wall and turning the kiss from frantic and happy to deep and passionate.

The sound of the countdown on the TV went unnoticed until the cheers erupted as the ball landed at the top of Time Square the same moment the grandfather clock in the living room began its clanging song. Edward broke the kiss and captured my face in his hands, running his thumbs along my cheeks.

"We did it. We are going to be able to start this new year together."

I frowned up at him. "But how?"

His eyes twinkled as he kissed me softly before nodding over his shoulder. "Let's go sit down on the couch and I'll explain everything."

I nodded, letting him take my hand and gently tug me toward the family room. I paused for a second to bend down and rescue my beautiful roses from the mudroom floor, sitting them carefully on the bar as we passed the kitchen area. He took my hand again as he led me the rest of the way to the couch. I grabbed the remote and shut off the TV before giving him my full attention.

He just sat there smiling at me which was driving me insane. "So? Are you going to explain or just stare at me all night?"

He chuckled. "I could stare at you all night…but I won't leave you anticipating anymore. We are free and clear to do as we please."

"I gathered that part, but HOW?"

He pulled a bunch of papers from his briefcase, presenting them to me with a flourish. I scanned the tops of the pages before staring up at him in shock.

"But…how? What?!" I was dumbstruck by the new letterhead that changed everything.

"I guess I should start with the beginning. When my divorce began, my ex was angling to steal half of Cullen Communications then sell her shares to her new beau. I sold my shares to my cousin for a very low, yet not totally unfair amount. It galled me for her to get any of it, but it was better than her stealing Cullen Com. I went to the board at Volturi first, but when they refused to budge, I called Jasper and a few days later the paperwork was in process to reinstate me in Cullen Com and for Cullen Com to acquire Volturi. As the new owner of Volturi, I had the ability to make any changes I wished to the company."

I frowned down at the paper then back up at him. "But…I…how did I end up…"

He chuckled as he took the paper from me and pulled me closer on the couch, capturing my cheeks between his large palms.

"You were in contention for the position to begin with. You've put in your time and you deserve it, but if you've changed your mind."

"But what about you?"

He smirked. "Volturi, as a subsidiary of Cullen Communication, will be my Midwest base of operations as we extend further into the central states. In the meantime, you, my brilliant, beautiful, and talented Ms. Swan, will take over running Volturi. We'll be separate, yet not. I will still change the bylaws to be a little more lenient as I don't feel a company should exercise that much control over the personal lives of their employees, but we, my lovely, are above the concern."

"So you?"

He nodded.

"And I?"

He nodded again. "All you have to do is say yes, Bella."

I blinked owlishly a few times before I jumped into his arms screaming yes before planting my lips on his. He chuckled at first, but soon the tone of the kiss deepened and morphed in intensity.

"Everyone's going to think I screwed you to get the job."

He chuckled. "Well, they'd be wrong. Though, truthfully, the job change was so we were free to do whatever we wanted…including 'screwing,'" he replied with air quotes that made me roll my eyes.

"You know what I mean."

"Yes. And it doesn't matter what anyone thinks. All that matters is what we know. You are more than qualified to become CEO. The more I looked into everything, the more I knew that I never should have been offered the job to begin with; the Volturi brothers are chauvinists to their core. But I am so glad they did, or else we might never have met."

He leaned in and kissed me slowly and reverently. My heart pounded so hard, it was rushing in my ears and warming me from head to toe. He eventually pulled away, resting his forehead against mine. I smiled.

"Nobody would ever believe the series of events that brought us together. Not in a million years."

He chuckled. "It will be our family legend. The blizzard of the century that brought two strangers together, only to discover they were meant to be." He kissed my nose before pulling away to waggle his eyebrows at me. "If we make this venture as big of a success and I think we will, they'll make a movie about it someday."

I put my hand against his chest. "Whoa there, I accepted this position five minutes ago and I'm already under the gun?"

He grabbed my hand and pulled it up to kiss my fingers before grabbing a ring out of his pocket and sliding it onto my left right ring finger. "We…and this is my promise that if you'll have me, someday we will make it a we. I know it's too soon to ask you to marry me. Promise rings are old fashioned and some might say juvenile, but this is what I wanted to give you tonight…my vow that, if you want to, I want to build a relationship with you starting now. I want it to be a glimmering skyscraper one day, but I want to start by building a foundation of the strongest materials imaginable. Is that something you would be interested in?"

My breath hitched in my chest as I stared at the platinum band with four small heart shaped stones mounted in a vertical line between two Celtic knots. Each one was significant because it was each of our birthstones…Cameron, Reese, mine and Edward's. It was the most beautiful thing he could have ever given me and the most amazing promise he could have made. Tears blurred my vision as I placed my hands on his face and leaned in to kiss him softly.

"Yes, that would be a dream come true."

He sighed in relief as he captured my lips again. This time when things got intense, we didn't pull back. Instead, I straddled him on the couch and rocked against him as his hands moved to my sides, sliding under the edge of my shirt and inching it up as he slowly made his way to my breasts. He broke this kiss to smile seductively at my bare chest. He slid the shirt over my head and tossed it on the floor behind him before his hands came back to cup them, his thumbs slowly sliding over my already pebbled nipples earning a moan that made his eyes sparkle. He pinched both nipples between his fingers and teased them gently as he leaned up to capture my lips. Between the sensation of his fingers on me and the natural grind of our hips, I was already ramping up for my first orgasm with an actual person in over five years. I knew it wouldn't take long but oh my…the man was really good with his fingers, and the grinding was hitting all the right places.

He kissed along my neck as he continued his sensual assault, then kissed his way back to my mouth. He leaned back to stare into my eyes with such warmth and love it turned my heart into lava.

"You are so amazing. I love you so damn much, it almost hurts."

"Yes…yes…I feel that too."

He kissed me again softly before staring into my eyes again. "I can't wait to touch and taste every part of you." His eyes stayed locked on mine as he moved in, cupping my breast in his hand again and guiding it into his mouth. My heart was pounding so hard I thought I might die of a heart attack as he gazed at me while moaning against my nipple doing even more amazing things to my growing climax.

He never stopped staring at me as he released me from the suction of his mouth to tease me with his tongue and teeth. My eyes rolled in my head and my mouth dropped open in an otherworldly moan as he did things to me I'd forgotten were possible. He shifted to my other breast giving it the same treatment before pressing them together and stimulating both sensitive peaks at once. And that was it….that was the final thread that threw me over the edge. Our hips slammed together as I threw back my head and convulsed on top of my, screaming his name at the top of my lungs. It seemed to go on forever as he grabbed my hips and continued to grind them against his own while luring me back down into a long, sensuous kiss that he continued as I rode through the waves and waves of my orgasm.

When it finally stopped a slumped against his chest, my face buried in his neck as my body trembled. He kissed my shoulder and rubbed his hands up and down my back, gently. I could feel beneath me that the poor man was still in an uncomfortable position, but I was too spent to help just yet.

"I love you, Bella." He whispered in my ear while caressing my hair and moving it back over my shoulder and out of my face.

"I love you too, Edward," I managed to mumble into his neck.

Eventually I found the energy to lift my head again and began a kiss that started the next round of making out. He finally lost his clothes as I explored his body with kisses before ridding him of his pants and taking care of his very large and quite impressive problem. I felt powerful and sexy bringing his body to the edge and beyond with my mouth as I knelt between his knees. In the process, he managed to rid me of my pants so there was nothing left between us as I slithered back up his body to kiss him after I'd taken care of his little problem. He cuddled me on his chest and ran his hands up and down my back again as we just lay there in blissful peace.

Eventually, I couldn't resist showering his neck and chest with kisses again, reawakening the quickly recovered manhood that I had very much enjoyed swallowing whole. We were very close to sealing the deal when Edward stopped me with his hands on my upper arms.

"Wait. We are not making love for the first time on this couch. Let's move to your bed."

I smiled, kissing him softly before standing up and taking his hand to pull me with him, both of us naked as the day we were born and not even a little self conscious. He let go of my hand to hold my hips as we made it to the stairs, his hands caressing down across my backside and my thighs as we clomped together up the stairs. Nearly at the top he grabbed my hips and stopped me.

"God, Bella, you are literally weeping down your legs." He leaned forward and sucked at the flesh of the back of my thigh that the wetness from our earlier exploits had began to run down. I gasped in surprise a second before he moaned. Lapping at my inner thigh before moving to the other.

"Kneel on the steps, Bella," He groaned as he put pressure on my lower back encouraging me to do as he asked.

I didn't hesitate, the excitement of what was happening increasing the wetness at my core. He spread my thighs and without any preamble latched onto my core. His moan was so deep it about send me over the edge alone. He lapped at me greedily before sucking hard again. I fell forward, my forehead grazing the carpet of the stairs as he began using that tongue and his fingers and caress me and stretch me in ways I had never experienced before. Mike was a bit of a one...okay maybe three…trick pony. I'd never been exposed like this or even explored in this position. It made me feel wanton and worshipped all at the same time.

His skilled fingers and tongue had me climaxing again on his mouth which he continued to taste and tease me through as he had done the first. Afterward, he helped me up and guided me to the bed where he laid me out gently and crawled in beside me, wrapping me in his arms and making me feel loved and cherished.

As my strength rallied, we began to kiss again, softly and gently. We took our time exploring and caressing and we held eye contact as he slowly entered me, inch by inch. With how powerful and almost animalistic we had been to that point, I expected us to fall into a writhing animalistic fervor, but instead we found ourselves in a gentle freefall together. This was the true embodiment of making love and for the first time in my life, I felt like I became one with someone else in a true and real sense. We lay together after we climaxed and fell asleep with him still inside me.

Morning was beginning to dawn as I stirred awake at the feeling of his lips on my neck and chest. We made love again, this time with a lot more power and noise than our first coupling. I may have inadvertently left a few scratch marks on his back. The rest of the day was spent in a haze of cuddling and exploring one another, learning every little spot that brought the most reaction. We showered together as the evening began to close in, knowing the kids would be returning home soon.

He had supper ready and the house straightened up before the doorbell rang a second before the kids came running in yelling a greeting as the thundered upstairs to put their overnight bags away. Mike stood in the mudroom with a frown at the sight of Edward and I setting the last of the dinner on the table. He took in the room, the roses, and stared at me a really long time before he grunted in annoyance.

"So, I see the new boyfriend came back after all. The kids had me wondering if he didn't do a dip and run."

I rolled my eyes at his crudeness as Edward curled around me from behind hugging my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Only an idiot would let this amazing woman go. I'M not an idiot."

Mike had the nerve to look affronted for a moment, but the kids arrived before he could spout out a retort. Reese squealed as she walked into the room and saw Edward hugging me. She ran and hugged his leg.

"You came back Mr. Cullen! I'm so glad."

He chuckled as he tried to reach down and hug her little back. "Me too, Reese, and you can call me Edward, honey."

Cam walked in a minute later. He had a funny look on his face for a second, but it disappeared quickly. "Hey, Mr. C."

"Hi Cam, and it' Edward."

Cam nodded before going to sit down at the supper table behind his plate. Reese and Edward and I all did the same not paying attention to the fifth wheel that was still standing in the entryway, staring at us.

I turned and waved. "Thanks for bringing the kids home, Mike. Have a good night."

His frown deepened a second before he turned and stormed out of the house, slamming the door in his wake. I chuckled before turning back to the table. "Okay, who wants to say grace?"

Both kids pointed to Edward who shrugged and said a quick and modest prayer for the food and for the blessing of family and then we passed around and shared our first meal as a family.


End file.
